


Life After You

by Slytherina



Category: superfamily - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Self Harm, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina
Summary: When Tony unexpectedly dies on a mission, his husband and son will have to learn to go on without him. But the pair of them pick up some unhealthy habits along the way. Not to mention the discovery of Peter being Spider-Man. Will they be able to overcome their loss? Or will they drown in their misery?





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is more of an intro. The rest of the chapters will follow the song "Shadow Preachers"

The past few months had been hard on all the Avengers. But losing Tony especially took a toll on his husband and 15 year old son. In some ways it brought them closer together, while in others, it silently tore them apart. After all, it was one of the rare nights Peter had decided hw didn't need to help the Avengers, and he stayed home to do school work instead of Spider-Maning. On the other hand, Steve had decided that it was time to really start trusting his husband, and let him fly ahead of the team to chase after the creature, knowing full well that the man would provoke the beast making it angry and likely to lash out at the source of the irritation, Tony himself. In a way both men blamed themselves for the death of Iron Man. Clint Barton quickly picked up on this, as did Bucky and Natasha, and he did all he could to make them feel otherwise.

As the months went by things started returning to normal. Or as normal as possible. Though Bucky noted that Peter had seemed to lose his true spark, but was genuinely impressed by the way the teen tried for his fathers sake to keep up his, of late lost, spark. And Steve. Well, Steve often was in a down right sulky mood, and had a new tendency to shut people, including Peter, out for long periods of time. 

As time went on things in the Rogers-Stark pair got worse. Both father and son found new ways to cope with the loss of Tony. Unhealthy ways. Bucky was left to deal with Steve eventually got better, after learning what his son had been doing...


	2. You Took Thoes Scissors From The Drawer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You took those scissors from the drawer. You never dug so deep before."

*ONE YEAR LATER*

When Steve Rogers went to get a pair of socks from his drawer he realized two things. One. Someone had been there. And Two. The pair of razor sharp scissors he had confiscated Peter were nowhere to be seen. Steves heart dropped. How long had Peter been smuggling them for his own use? How long had it taken him to find them? Steve quickly realised he hadn't asked or checked Peter about his self destructive habits in a while. "God I'm so stupid!" the super soldier said as he banged his fist on the dresser. He sighed heavily, got out his socks, slammed the drawer shut, and left for S.H.I.E.L.D. (work). 

Peter had a bad day. A really extra bad day. First he missed the bus. Then, when he finally did get to school his teacher effused to let him take his math test because he was 30 minutes late. To top it off, some jerk was picking on a freshman, and Peter, being the soft hearted guy e was, took the beating for the kid. And with the way things were going with Wade, Peter really didn't have tine for more unexplainable bruises. With the days events on his mind, Peter slammed his bedroom door shut and headed for his closet. He pulled out his 'special box.' Inside the box he kept his web shooters, a note from Gwen, and his scissors which he made sure were always razor sharp. He picked up the scissors and put the box away. "Jarvis, lock the door." he called. "Yes, Mr. Stark' the AI replied. The lock clicked. Peter rolled his sleeve up. He walked over to his bed and sat staring at the wall for a moment somewhat lost in thought. He snapped out of it. Peter strategically took the sharpest part of the scissor and started slicing deeper than usual. Horizontal lines at first, but after about two wounds or so he changed to vertically slicing. He dragged the scissors across his cold skin slowly, pressing as hard as he could. As sick as it seemed, it was calming to him to watch his blood trickle out of his arm. And that stinging sensation was better than any old drug could give him.  
There was a knock at the door. "shit." he whispered. "Peter? Let me in. Now." it was Steve, and he sounded serious. "One second!" Peter called as he slid the scissors under his bed. He frantically ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel, whipping the blood away. "Peter James Stark! Right now!" Steves tone almost came across as desperate. "Just... just give me a second!" Peter yelled. The lock clicked. Peter threw the bloody towel into his closet, rolled down his sleeve, and sat on the bed just as Steve burst in. Steve marched over to Peter. "Arms. Now." he demanded. Peter started to panic. "Uh... N-no. I'm fine. I haven't done anything in a while.." he trailed off. "Now." his father gave him 'the look.' "Pops, please.." Peters voice got softer. Steve looked down and noticed a splotch of blood growing from the boys sleeve. "Peter!" "Wait no!" the boy cried. But it was too late. Steve let out a scream as he forcefully grabbed his sons wrist, pulling up his sleeve and reveling four fresh, very gruesome, self inflicted wounds. "Damn it, no" The teens voice cracked. Tears rushed to his eyes. He looked away from his father. Steves heart was racing. How could Peter do this? How could he have let this happen? "Peter..." his voice was barely above a whisper as he sat on the floor, bringing the kid down with him. "You... You've never gone this deep before.. I... I think it's time to start seeing a therapist. Maybe they can help you... because... I can't. anymore... You don't listen to me." Peter let out a sad moan and attempted to jerk his arm back in response. Steve held his grip. The boy started to sob. Steve felt his heart break into a million pieces. "Come here" he said, wrapping his arms around the teen and pulling the teen to his chest. Peter didn't resist. He melted into his fathers embrace. "I m-m-miss him, pops.' The boy cried. "I know kiddo... I know." Steve said as his eyes filled with tears. He stroked his sons hair while he cried himself to sleep. After he fell asleep, Steve continued to rub the boys back and stroke his hair until he woke up.


	3. If I Stop Trying, We Start Dying

*5 WEEKS LATER*

After what felt like years, Peters therapy session was finally over. He sat in the waiting room as the Therapist talked to Steve for a few minutes. "-Thank you. -yes- -ok... you too- Bye-" Steve walked out of the office. Peter looked up. "Let's go." He said, and Peter followed. They got in the car and drove back to Stark Tower in silence. When the my arrived, Steve was the first to speak. "I have to run out and get something. Bucky should be back in a few hours." Peter started exiting the car. "And Peter. Don't you dare do anything stupid." The boy rolled his eyes in response. "I mean it son." And with that, he drove away. Peter made his way through he tower, and punt his room. He flopped on the bed in a huff. Looking over at the door, he slammed it shut as hard as he could, despite direct orders from his therapist to keep it open. He decided he'd read until his father got home. Or Bucky. Which ever came first. He picked up his favourite comic "X-23" and began to read. 

~~~~

Steve was mad. No not mad. Furious. How could Peter keep doing this to him. How much more therapy would he need? 4 times a week for 5 weeks straight seemed excessive to Steve. He pulled out his flask from the glove compartment and chugged. "Ah" That's better. He finally reached his favourite bar, and decided on only a short stay this time. He parked the car and started walking. Halfway to the door he felt a pang in his stomach. It threw him off gaurd. What was that for? He started thinking of how Tony used to drink when things got rough, and felt disgusted with himself. But shorty got over it and entered the bar. 

~~~  
*5:27 AM*

Peter woke suddenly. How long had he been sleeping for? Was his dad home yet? He had to tell him something very important about the night Tony died. He looked at his clock, 5:27am. Too early. But then again, Steve always got up at 5am anyway. He walked over to the doorway. Someone had opened his door. Probably Steve. The lights were still off. The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance and went back to bed. 

When he woke again, it was 7:30. He went downstairs to the kitchen. Clint was busy making eggs when he saw Peter coming. "Morning, Pete." He smiled at the boy. He looked rough, in need of some food and a shower, in Clints opinion. "Hungry?" He offered. "Peter sat down at the bar. "Yeah." He smiled greatfully at Clint. After a few moments he asked, "Have you seen Pops and Bucky?" Clint frowned. "Bucky had to go on an unexpected mission yesterday, and as for your Pops... I haven't seen him..." Jaut then Natasha walked in. "Morning you two." She kissed Peter on the head and walked over to Clint. "Hey, a moment?" She gestured at him to follow her. "But eggs!" He protested. "We'll only be a minute. Calm down." She rolled her eyes and they walked into the next room. "Look, Steve didn't come home last night." "Yeah I can see that Nat." She have him a light sway over the head. "I've tracked him down to a bar downy town..." They exchanged nervous-sorrowful glances. "We can't just...." Clint interrupted. "-We'll take care of Peter again until Steve figures his shit out." "But that could be weeks!" "And that's Steves problem! He won't let anyone help him and quit frankly he's stopped trying to help Peter as well." Natasha gave a questioning look. "Do you know who's been taking AND paying for Peters therapy. Not Steve. Me and Bucky. And we are glad to do so, but it's heart breaking that Steve would just give up on him like that." "He what!? I'm gonna kill him when he comes back!" Clint pulled her into a hug. Help me by helping Peter. Alright?" She smiled up at him. "Of course." They walked back into the kitchen. Peter was now attending to the egg. Clint cursed under his breath. "No! Not Omletty!" Natasha and Peter both gave him a strange look. "Omletty?" "What, can a man not name his food?" They all laughed.

But the laughter didn't last. Two weeks had gone by with no word from Steve, and Peter started slipping deep into his depression. His father was dead and it was partly his fault. Not only that, but Pops seemed as good as dead, concidering Peter never saw him anymore. And when he did it was rare he was in a good mood. The other Avengers were out of the house, and Peter took this as an opportunity to close his door. Dumb rule anyhow. He sighed, and walked over to his bed, pondering on the night of Tony's death. If only he would've gone out that night. If only he hadn't obeyed. If only he could tell them he wa Spider Man. But how could he now? Now that the one time Spider Man didn't show, his dad was killed? No way was he going to admit that out loud to his Pops or anyone else. But he so wanted to. Secrets hurt, and he hated himself for them. He walked over to his 'special box' and sighed. He locked the door, and headed for the first aid kit. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> The intro was rough. Bare with me, it eventually gets better


End file.
